IN THE MOMENT
by Sumzy44
Summary: A new gem is born and of course Steven Universe is the first to find her, how will the rest of the gems react and what will happen next? By the way this is set when Steven in 14, two years after the show started.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN ANY STEVEN UNIVERSE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO REBECCA SUGAR AND CARTOON NETWORK!**

**CHAPTER 1**

I woke up on a beach, I'm not really sure how I knew it was a beach because I didn't have any memories before that point. All I knew is that I was on a beach in a town called Beach City.

I looked down at myself and I saw I had light blue skin and white hair. I realised I was pretty tall as there were other people on the beach (even though they were ignoring me for some reason) and I was taller than most of them. Anyway I looked at my clothes and I was weraing dark blue jeans without shoes and a shirt that was a lighter blue than my skin that was a normal short-sleeved T, on the sleeve there was a star-shaped hole and inside that hole planted into my flesh was a dark blue gem, I looked around and saw no-one else had a gem.

Before I could realise what was happening a small boy in a red T with a yellow star on the front, blue jeans and red sandals walked up to me. He seemed like he was about Eleven or Twelve and was very cute. He looked like he was interested in me, but before I could say 'hi' his eyes darted to the gem on my shoulder and grew wide, he then shouted something about gems and dragged me into a small house on the beach-side beside a _huge_ temple I could only assume was his.

**OKAY I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT BUT FIRST CAPTERS ALWAYS ARE, RIGHT? RIGHT?**

**ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SO FAR.**

**UNTILL NEXT TIME- THATS ALL FOLKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK SO THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I JUST WANTED TO REMIND EVERYONE THAT I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE. ANYWAY, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**CHAPTER 2**

As me and the little boy entered the house I saw three women inside, the first was about a centimetre taller than me with a stoic expression on her face, a red and black colour scheme, a lare cubic afro and triangular shades, I also noticed she had two red gems planted into the palms of her hands. The second woman was about a centimetre shorter than me with a thin build, very pale skin and had a white gem on her forehead. The third woman was shorter than the other two and had a purple colour scheme and a purple gem on her chest.

They all seemed alarmed to see me, and as soon as they saw my gem somehow made some weapons appear from thin air. I was getting angry with their meagre greeting but at the same time I felt a bit scared because I was virtually defenseless, I would have run right there and then if the little boy didn't shout at them "GUYS, STOP!".

They were surprised at the sound of his voice and lowered their weapons, but still kept them firmly in hand as the tallest one asked me, "Who are you?".

I decided it was best to reply so I simply stated the truth, "I dont know".

Suddenly a flicker of realisation crosses the tallest ones face before it dissapears and her face goes back to being unreadable, "Put your weapons away gems", she orders in her monotone voice, "Shes new".

The other two gems faces flood with relief and they all make their weapons disapear. While me and the little boy just stand there with looks of confusion on our faces, clueless as to whats going on right in front of us.

"IS SHE A NEW GEM!?" The boy asks trying (but not succeding) to hide his exitement.

"Yes". The pale gem tells me and him both.

"Can someone please tell me whats going on?" I say while trying to hide my anger.

"Gladly Sapphire". The pale gem tells me.

"Sapphire?". I ask.

"Yes, you are Sapphire and you are one of us!". The purple gem shouts at me.

"One of who?" I ask the tone of my voice slightly annoyed.

"THE CRYSTAL GEMS!". Everyone in the room but me shouts.

**SO, YEAH THATS CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND STAY AWESOME! CHAPTER 3 IS ON ITS WAY! PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY, I KNOW THIS IS ANNOYING, BUT I HAVE TO SAY IT-STEVEN UNIVERSE IS OWNED BY CARTOON NETWORK AND REBECCA SUGAR NOT ME.**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Okay, this is all very nice-but I am starting to get a little freaked out, can someone please explain, but in _detail". _I ask them getting angry now that they are taking _this long_ just to explain why I'm here-actually no, why I _exist._

_"_Sure", The pale gem tells me, "I'm Pearl". She tells me while pointing to herself, "This is Garnet, Amethyst and you've already met Steven". She points to each gem as she says their name.

"We are the crystal gems and we protect humanity from evil!" Steven tells me barely containing the exitement in his voice "And your the newest member of our team!".

"Am I now?" I say with a smirk, _this kid is pretty cool_ I think to myself. "And I'm guessing the humans are the people without gems?" I ask them.

"Yes" pearl answers. "We each have different gems somewhere on our bodies, and we can each summon a weapon from them, like so"

They all summon weapons from their gems, Pearl a blue spear, Amethyst a purple whip, Garnet a pair of red gauntlets and Steven a pink sheild.

"Thats pretty cool" I say "And I can do that too?".

"Yes" Pearl answers again, "But we all have different ways of doing it, and it usually takes years to learn how to-".

She is cut off as I reach for my gem and pull out a staff, about a meter in length and fairly heavy. It is a beautiful dark blue, with light blue spirals running up the sides and at either end was a sapphire the same as my gem glinting in the light.

"How-how did you do that?". Pearl asked surprised as everyone stared at me with open mouths (including Garnet).

"Well, I was just a bit frustrated that you guys could do it so easily and suddenly I'm here and you tell me I probably won't be able to do it yet, but it seemed so cool and it looked like you weere showing off then I got sort of angry and it just happened". I tell them truthfully.

"So you summon your weapon through anger?". Garnet asks, "Thats unusual..." she trails off as we all notice Steven staring at me with awestruck eyes.

"Uh... what is it Steven?" I ask the small boy.

"Your just... SO COOL! how you summoned your weapon like that! and it took us all _ages _to learn how! Can I show you around Beach City?". He begs me with pleading eyes.

I look at the gems and they nod for me to go, "Sure Steven, I would love that" I tell him kindly as he beams back at me.

"WELL, LETS GO!" He yells no longer showing any signs of trying to hide his exitement anymore, which has bubbled past boiling point.

Before we leave I direct my words at the other three gems. "Thanks for being so nice to me, but when Steven and I get back can you give me more information please? I'm kinda curious".

"Sure Sapphire". They all tell me with warm, understanding smiles before I am dragged out the door by a certain little boy.

**WELL THATS CHAPTER 3 ALL DONE THINGS SEEM TO BE GOING GOOD FOR THE GEMS SO FAR...**

**ANYWAYS MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW I'M OPEN TO ADVICE THAT WILL HELP ME IMPROVE MY WRITING :-)**

**ANYWAYS CHAPTER 4 IS COMING UP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Me and Steven spent most of the remainder of the day wandering around the boardwalk as he showed me off to his friends and bragged about all the adventures he had gone on with the other gems.

At about five in the afternoon we decided to head back to the temple with a bag of donuts we got for Amethyst (Steven said that she loved donuts so we went and got her some).

When we got inside the small beach-house the three gems were waiting for us.

"Did you have fun?" Pearl asked us brightly.

"Yeah", I answered her "We even got Amethyst some-" I stopped talking when Amethyst tackled me to the ground and stole the donuts out of my hand.

As I was getting back to my feet Pearl asked Steven, "Where did you get the money for those?"

I interrupted before Steven could get us both in trouble. "Oh yeah... Funny story that..." I say shyly.

"What did you do?" Pearl asks me suspiciously.

"Um... Well the boy at the counter of the donut shop saw me when Steven and I walked in and complained about having to deal with another one of us '_magic freaks'". I_ say the words magic freaks with hatred in my voice,"And I got angry then my staff just appeared by itself and he got a bit scared so I took advantage of that and with a bit more _persuasion_ he gave us the donuts for free". I explained looking a little ashamed of myself.

Before Pearl could answer Steven commented. "Well she sorta screamed at him, then her eyes started glowing blue and I'm pretty sure there was a death-threat somewhere in that conversation, it was pretty scary actually".

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Pearl yelled at me.

"Well, its hard forme to control myself when I'm angry!" I quickly defend myself.

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE!" Pearl practically screamed at me.

"I was only born today!" I scream back," And its not like you told me not to do it!"

My eyes start to glow blue and I summon my staff and start to walk towards Pearl as she backs away.

Suddenly I feel Garnets hand on my shoulder and I calm down. I notice I am holding my staff and quickly dismiss it as my eyes go back to normal. "Oh my gosh, I'm _so_ sorry Pearl" I say while I blush a deep blue in embaressment.

"Steven, maybe you could help Sapphire make her bed for tonight?". Garnet asks the young gem.

"You got it Gar-" He is cut off by a loud grumbling noise that shakes the ground violently.

"Looks like your first battle Sapphire". Amethyst tells me, "Lets hope you can keep up".

The gems all summon their weapons as I smile and say, "Oh this is going to be fun".

**HAHA! THE FIRST BATTLE THIS STARTING TO GET GOOD!**

**ANYWAYS PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND SO-ON**

**UNTILL NEXT TIME-PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

We all run outside to be greeted by an ugly sight, "Awwww... What?" Amethyst says with a note of dissapointment in her voice, "I thought we dealt with this guy!"

"Amethyst!, knocking a monster out and then running away is _not _dealing with it!" Pearl yells at Amethyst.

We were standing before the monster, it had a humanoid form but was covered in green fur and had a dogs head that held a green gem on the back. It was shifting the ground around it making very wide and very deep cracks in the ground causing earth-quakes which was the low grumbling noise we heard earlier.

Suddenly Garnet spoke up, "I think we should let Sapphire deal with this, just to see how competent she is in battle". The other gems nod and dismiss their weapons.

I summon my staff, nod to the others and charge the monster in a graceful sprint, never losing my balace. The monster sees me coming and cracks the earth in front of me- but I am fast and I simply jump the gap, he does the same thing again and again and I swiftly jump over the cracks again and again.

I make it to about 8 meters away from the monster when he starts pulling rocks from the ground and hurling them at me at high speed but I shatter each one with smooth swings of my staff and continue to run towards him.

The monster starts to panic and raises a wall of rock in front of himself but I see hitches in the wall and use them as handholds as I climb to the top quickly and before he knows it I jump down and swing my staff hard at his head there is a loud CRUNCH and his body disapears (and the earth around me goes back to normal) leaving only his dulled green gem lying on the ground which I pick up.

When I get back to my friends I hand the gem over to Garnet and I'm not even slightly out of breath.

"_Very_ impressive". She complements me, her voice now showing the smallest hint of surprise.

"You are an _extremely _gifted fighter, and with no training at all". Pearl tells me obvously surprised at how well I did in my first battle.

"Yeah, that was great" Amethyst tells me with enthusiasm, "Imagine what you'll be able to do with some training". She says shape shifting into Pearl and adding in a stupid accent, "Yeah, maybe we'll finally have someone as perfect as me on the team!"

Pearl and Amethyst start to get into a pointless argument about being mature in serious situations when Steven adds, "Wow, I wanna be as good as you at fighting someday".

"Hey, its nothing Steven- its actually alot easier than it looks, when you pay attention to your surroundings and act swiftly" I tell him with a smile, "But I cant wait unitil next time, that was fun".

**WOW SAPPHIRE IS A PRETTY GOOD FIGHTER, THAT COULD COME IN HANDY LATER ON.**

**ANYWAYS, PEACE! CHAPTER 6 IS ON ITS WAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The next day Pearl promised to give me and Steven a good, long training session while Garnet took care of any missions and Amethyst was off being... Well, Amethyst.

Pearl takes us outside to the beach to start our training, we were on the beach because the sand was a bit harder to run on than dirt or concrete giving us a better work-out.

The very first thing Pearl got us to do was strech out our muscles and go for a quick warm-up jog aroung the beach.

She then made a hologram of herself, gave it a stick and told me to show her waht I could do as she and Steven went and sat in the sand a good distance away because they had already seen me fight once and _did not_ want to get in the way.

"Do you wish to engage in combat?" The holo-Pearl asks me.

I reply with confidence, "Bring it on".

I don't want to wait for holo-Pearl to make the first move so I quickly and gracefully swing my staff at its head, which it ducks below and then charges me. I jump over its head then swing at its back as it quickly turns around and brings its stick up to block me but I see this coming and at the last second I change the direction of my blow and connect my staff with its head.

"Match set, challenger wins!" Holo-Pearl tells everyone, "Do you wish to battle again?" I ignore it as real Pearl comes over and makes it dissapear, Steven runs up to me clapping and hugs me while I blush a deep blue.

"That was fast". Pearl tells me, "But now I know your combat style, you predict what your opponent will do and counter-act it before they even do it-which can be risky at times but you seem to have a real knack for it".

"Well, thanks". I say.

"So considering your style the best training opponent for you would be Garnet, when she gets back from her mission-but for now while I watch Steven and you wait for her you can do 10 laps to the house and back, 20 push-ups, 20 pull-ups on that tree over there and 30 sit-ups, and if you are done before Garnet is back you can have a rest". She explains to me before she goes over to Steven to get started on his training.

What she told me to do would seem a daunting challenge to a human, but for a gem I get it done reasonably quickly. As I sit down in the sand I am _very_ puffed out and tired.

I sit and watch Steven throw his shield at some targets before he comes over and sits next to me, his face blood-red and gasping for air.

After about five minutes of rest Garnet gets back from her mission and comes outside to greet us. As soon as she sees her Pearl runs over to tell Garnet what she got us to do and ask her if she would help train me by having a battle, which she obliges to.

Garnet then procedes to warm up by punching huge craters in the ground and cracking her knuckles. I then begin to warm up as well to be ready for the fight.

Amethyst finally gets back from doing whatever she was doing, and when she sees me and Garnet warming up drops her mouth open, "Are they gonna fight?" She asks Steven as he nods his head in respose, "Shes _that _good?"

"Should I be scared" I ask them.

Steven and Amethyst look over at Garnet as they answer together, "Yes, yes you should be".

**SORRY IM NOT PUTTING MUCH OF AMETHYST IN THIS STORY, I ONLY HAVN'T BEEN BECAUSE OF SOME RANDOM EXCUSE.**

**ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! NEXT ONE IS COMING UP!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY GUYS, HERE IS THE FIGHT BETWEEN GARNETAND SAPPHIRE!**

**ENJOY, BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, WELL LETS NOT GO THERE.**

**CHAPTER 7**

I was a little bit anxious about fighting Garnet, seeing Steven and Amethyst's reactions when they found out I was going to-but I trust Garnet, she is my friend and she wouldn't seriously injure me.

As we got ready to battle I studied Garnet, so I could construct an acceptable battle plan. If she was as good as they said, then I wanted any advantage I could get.

First of all, Garnet had a _very_ strong build and judging by the size of the craters she was punching into the ground, I wasn't going to have a chance of beating her if I tried with brute strength alone. She seemed like one to rely on her muscle instead of her brain-which I could use to my advantage, so I decided that for the best chance at victory, I had to tire her out and then outsmart her. If my plan worked I figured I had a fair chance of winning.

We both finished warming up and stood at about 10 meters away from each-other ready to begin, while Pearl started the count-down "3-2-1...GO!".

I remained still as Garnet charged me at full speed, gauntlets on and one fist in front of her ready to make contact with my face, but when she got about 5 centre-meters away from my face and was about to hit me, I swiftly stepped to the side-successfully dodging her attack and sending her stumbling past me.

While Garnet's back was turned, I summoned my staff and ran at her, but she heard me coming and brought up a hand to block my blow, as she tuned around to meet me face-to-face.

What followed this was a long series of punches sent in my direction and I dodged each one easily at first, but then I began to tire out. I eventually stumbled over a pebble in the ground, wich was all Garnet needed, as she took her chance and landed a hard strike into my stomach sending me flying back into a rock. I was in alot of pain and very dazed, when I heard Steven cry out my name in the distance and at the sound of his pain, I got over mine. I pulled myself together and realised I was _losing,_ actually losing for the first time in my life (even though that was only barely two days).

"YOU WILL NOT TRIUMPH!". I yell at Garnet while a look of surprise comes over her face at the sound of my fierce voice. I pick up my staff and my eyes start glowing brighter than they ever have before.

I felt a white-hot power surge through me as I stood up straighter and held my staff up high, which then starts glowing blue as well.

Sparks start flying from the end of my staff as I charge Garnet so fast that I would only seem a blur to her confused eyes. I smack my staff _hard_ on her side, she gets flung to the left and collapses onto the ground, her arms and legs splayed out widely and in shock.

Before she can get up I summon staff after staff and lodge them into the ground surrounding her in 'X' shapes diagonally across each of her limbs so she cant move.

My eyes go back to normal while she comes back to her senses, and thrashes around on the ground unable to move, but she cant get up. She eventually stops and just lies there as I make my way over to her and hold a final staff to her exposed neck.

"I win". I say cheerfully as I dismiss each one of my weapons and give her a hand to stand up.

The rest of the gems come over cheering my name "That was fun" I say happily.

**OH, SHE BEAT GARNET?**

**WOW SHE_ IS_ GOOD...**

**ANYWAYS- TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT WHET HAPPENS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

After I trained with Garnet she silently shook my hand and walked into the temple, while Pearl and Amethyst came walking towards me, Steven in front of them sprinting to where I was standing.

He gave a loud cheer and we hugged each other, but we held on for a little longer than anyone would normally hold on and as we were pulling away from the warm hug we both looked into the others eyes. I didnt want to rip my blue eyes away from his beautiful brown ones, but Pearl and Amethyst were watching us and saw our strange behaiviour even though they didn't comment on it as they congratulated me on my victory.

After a while I started to feel the full force of Garnet's punch on my stomach and asked Steven "Hey Steven, I'm trying to act cool here-but Garnet really got me good with that punch, could you heal up my bruise for me?"

"Oh, yeah sure". He tells me.

I lift up my shirt to see that my whole stomach area was purple and gross. Steven cringes at the sight but licks his hand and smackes it onto my bruise, instantly the pain goes away.

"Ooohhhhh, that feels sooo much better!" I say happily when I look at the sky and realise it is lunch time.

I ask Steven if he wants to get some bits and go to the arcade and obviously he says yes.

**sususususususususususususususususususususususususususususu**

**NO-ONES POV.**

Pearl and Amethyst walk into the burning room of the temple where Garnet is waiting for them.

Garnet: Sapphire is powerful.

Pearl: Do you think we can trust her?

Garnet: Yes, but we cannot trust her fully without any doubt untill we find her purpose.

Amethyst: I'm starting toget a little uncomfortable around her, i mean she could probably whoop our sorry butts anytime if she wanted to.

Garnet: Well, we'll just have to wait and see if we can trust her-but for now she is a potential threat.

Pearl: Uh, Garnet?

Garnet: Yes Pearl?

Pearl: I think she has a thing for Steven, and I think he has a thing for her too.

**susususususususususususususususususususususususususususu**

**BACK TO SAPPHIRES POV.**

Steven and I stayed at the arcade untill 5:30, which is when we decided to go home before Pearl got too worried.

As soon as we entered the house Garnet walked over "Steven go to your room for a moment please", she told Steven, "We need to have a private talk with Sapphire". Steven pouted but knew better than to oppose his leader and went into his room.

As soon as Steven closed his door Garnet dragged a chair from the kitchen over to me."Sit". She ordered.

I did as she said and the other two gems came and stood in front of me with Garnet, it looked pretty intimidating.

"Whats up guys?" I ask nervously, thinking that I was in trouble for something. "If this is about that guy that I hit, in my defence he told me I looked like an overgrown smurf".

"What did you do-!?" Pearl began, but Garnet shushed her.

"No that is not what this is about, though for future reference you are _not _allowed to attack humans ander _any circumstances". _Garnet told me with the smallest hint of a smile.

"Oh... Well that was awkward..." I say.

"We need to explain something to you". Garnet tells me.

"Okay then..." I say.

"Ok Sappire please dont inturrupt while I speak", Pearl tells me "Well here it goes, every gem is born with a certain purpose to fill out uring their lifetime, and where they are born, the human age they look like and other small things like that are hints to help the gem uncover said purpose. We all have purposes", she guestures to herself and the other two gems,"To protect humanity, however we dont exactly know yours- although it obvously has something to do with us considering you were born in the only place on the planet where there are any other uncorrupted gems, but in saying that, we dont know for sure if you are a friend or an enemy". She finishes there.

It takes a moment for this to sink in but when it does I realise what they are asking me to do,"So you want me to move out and have as little to do with you as possible untill I find out what my purpose is becuse I could be a danger to you guys or Steven, thus being a danger to all of humanity and the Earth?".

"How did you know that was what we were going to say?" Pearl asks me mouth wide open, "Well its like you said before, I have a-how you would say-knack for these things". I give them a wink. "Anyways I'm gonna leave, don't want to accidently destroy the Earth or anything". I begin to walk off as Pearl shouts from behind me.

"Sapphire wait!, I have a question for you!" I nod for her to continue.

"Do you have feelings for Steven?".

**WELL, THIS IS AWKWARD...**

**ANYWAYS... SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BLAH BLAH BLAH, PEACE OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"What!?". I ask, taken completely by surprise at Pearl's words.

"You heard her, do you have feelings for Steven?" Garnet asks me in her stoic demanour, but I can sense some curiosity behind it.

Realising that they are all serious about this "Well, of course I do-like a brother!" I say urgently.

Pearl raises an eyebrow at me for not answering the question the way I knew they wanted me to, "Really?" She says in a bland tone, like she knows I am lying but wants me to admit it myself.

In truth I don't know how to answer this question, but I think deep down I know what the answer _is_ I just dont want to tell the gems, "Um... Well, I...Errr... It's-It's just...".

Amethyst let out a very un-Amethyst like squeal "You do!?" Her and Pearl yell out with wide eyes, while even Garnet drops her moth open.

I can no-longer hold in my deep-blue blush that has managed to creep its way over my entire face as I try to cover up for myself and leave quickly, "I think I left my purse at the arcade!".

"You dont have a purse" Pearl tells my in amusement, while trying to hide the _enormous _smile on her face.

I make another desperate attempt to find an excuse to leave "Oh yeah!, I was just about to go get one!".

While I am frantically trying to cover up for myself Steven walks into the room, a curious look on his face "Whats up guys?, I heard yelling and-".

He was cut off mid-sentance as I yell out "BYE!" and run out the door before Steven can see my blue face. As I walk down the steps of the temple I can hear Pearl and Amethyst start laughing loudly no longer able to hold it in. I can almost imagine Garnet standing there, arms crossed a small smile planted onto her face.

I shake it off as I say to myself, "Right, time to get myself some shelter for the night".

I comb the cliff-side to find a good place to stay, my plan was to find a nook in the cliff and use my powers to enarge it to make an acceptable shelter from the elements.

I finally find a suitable place and pause in front of it, I had to find a way to make myself _really_ angry to be able to use my powers.

I start of thinking of how I felt the first time I fully activted my powers-I thought I was going to lose for the first time in my life, but it just doesnt have the same effect as before. Then I try again this time focusing on the crystal gems laughing at me and kicking me out of their house, my eyes glow faintly for a moment but then fade back to normal.

Getting frustrated that I had to stand out in the cold for what was nearly 20 minutes now I tried one last time thinking of how it felt when I first came here, and had no idea what I was, what I was supposed to do or why a 14 year old boy dragged me away before I even had the faintest idea of what was going on, but it just doesnt work.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!, this is hopeless!" I yell, suddenly extremely angry.

Then I feel it, the power coarsing through my veins once more and I use it before it can have the chance to disappear, bashing my way loudly into the side of the cliff.

I collapsed onto the stone floor of my shelter as my power leaves me and my eyes go back to normal and after a mooment I look up to see I had made a decent sized cave in the cliff, about 5x5 meters around and 2.5 meters high.

After resting for a minuute I decide to collect driftwood and make a fire so that I had light and warmth. About 5 minutes of my life and some bashing rocks together over the wood later, I had a fair fire.

I plonked down in front of the fire and decided to get some sleep, I was a gem so I didn't need to sleep I just decided to do it to pass the time.

As I slowly drift off, I vow to spend all my available time after that to find my purpose.

**OKAY GUYS, PLEASE REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVOURITE THIS STORY NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING UP SOON!**

**UNTILL THEN, PEACE OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

I wake up suddenly and jump high in surprise, only to hit my head on the roof and fall back down to my bum on the cold, hard stone of the floor. Rubbing my sore head I look around trying to catch a glimpse of what had roused me.

I smell a nice, sweet scent and my stomach does a flip as it longs for whatever the source of the smell is, a pile of waffles, popcorn, whipped cream, maple syrup and a single stawberry sitting on top. A 14 year-old boy is standing in the entrance of my cave with a smile on his face almost sweeter than the scent filling my nose "Rise and shine!" He tells me cheerfully.

"Oh, hey lil' Stevie" I greet him drowsily, and, remembering what the gems told me last night, I almost ask him to leave, but I can't-it was like I _needed_ his presence there with me "Whats that?".

"Its a together breakfast!" He tells me proudly "I made it for us to share, for breakfast!"

After staring into his eyes for a moment I reluctently mutter an almost too quiet 'Okay then'.

We happily share the breakfast, which turns out to be better than I thought it would be while I ponder over the different talents I possesed, trying to keep my guilty mind off Steven as we slowly eat the breakfast.

I seem to be able to sense certain emotions if I'm really curious, to test this I look at Steven and then start to wonder what he is feeling like at the moment-I wanted to be able to use all my powers competently in order to find my purpose as quickly as possible, so I decided to practice with the bonus of knowing how Steven felt at that moment.

After a bit of concentrating I feel a some emotions flood out of steven, whith a smile I try to identify each inividual one-they felt like emotions would normally feel like for myself but they had a sort of... personality of their own, like a sort of individuality.

The first emotion I could identify was one of great warmth as he enjoyed his surroundings, and I recalled my first night here after my first battle when Pearl told me about his Rose-Quartz gem that he had inherited from his mother, embedded into his belly. The gem was full of a certain peacefull love for everything around him-that was the emotion I was feeling.

In the next one I could feel a mixture of pity and to my tremendous surprise, though I didn't let it show, longing as he looked at me.

The last was a tangel of happiness, exitement and some sort of apprehension. Realising feeling his emotions that this meant he was actually buttering me up for something I allow myself a small smile. "What do you want to tell me Steven?".

His eyes widen a bit in response "Oh nothing, nothing".

"Seriously Steven what do you want?"

Still hanging on to his emotons, I feel a bit of... A defeated feeling emit from him, I don't know what to accurately call it.

"I have a surprise for you" he gives in to me and continues with a smile "Come on, the gems are out, I wanted to warp you somewhere and get-you know, an idea of who you are-what your like and what powers you have that you aren't telling us about, because I know that there is something... Special about you"

I blush at his proposal, he was askng me to go with him _against the other gems will and without them even knowing,_ to some unknown place. I feel anxiety begin to flow from him, and remember I can still feel his emotions I quickly stop myself from continuing to invade his privacy and let go of his emotions, but not before I feel his longing increase as he looked deep into my eyes seemingly past my soul.

_Say no, say no, say no!_ I think to myself urgently, but before I even know what I am doing, my mouth moves seemingly of its own accord and I find myself saying "Sure Steven".

**OH SAPPHIRE, YOU NAUGHTY GIRL, TSK TSK...**

**ANYWAY PLEASE FOLLOW/FAVOURITE/REVIEW AND STAY HERE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! (BUT SERIOUSLY, DON'T DO THAT BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL POST NEXT AND YOU MIGHT BE WAITING FOR A WHILE) **

**ANYWAYS... SEE YA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Ummm... Steven, how long will the gems be out for?" I ask the boy standing next to me as we stepped into his house, I was very anxious that we were going to get caught. I knew that we were probably walking into danger but I paid no attention to that fact-I was finally going to be able to spend time with Steven, just the two of us, alone and together.

"Oh, they said they wern't sure how long they would be out for, only that at the least it would be around an hour and at the most a whole day"

"Okay then..." I say as we step onto an elevated panel that Steven told me was a warp pad and we could use it to go anywhere we wanted to on Earth, though he said that he was going to warp to a place he thought was special but he wanted it to be a surprise for me.

The warp pad lit up bright blue and moments later I faceplanted onto an identical one "You probably should have told me how to keep my balance before you activated it" I say with an audible groan.

"Sorry about that" He replies with a red blush as I get up and take in our surroundings.

"Steven, this is so _beautiful"_ I tell him almost lost for words, we were standing on a beach, but this beach was different to the one we lived on in Beach City.

I could sense the _beaches_ emotion, and it was one of pure peace, it felt so nice. Not only did the beach _feel_ beautiful but it was breath-takingly wonderous. It was silent exept for the soft rumbling of waves. There was a rainforest behind us and waterfalls coming down around us, and the air just flowed around you carrying magic with it, making you feel... Stronger.

"Lets go sit down, and then we can talk" He tells me shyly.

"Ok".

"So" Steven says with a blush "Want me to go first?"

"If you want to".

I spent a while listening to Steven about his life, his dreams, his relationships with the gems, a beautiful pink pet lion he had that he hadn't seen for a while because he liked to do his own thing most of the time, and the powers he could activate, which lasted untill it was sunset, even though we came out while it was still lunch time, the world seemed to spin faster whle I was around him and time go fast. His unique powers included his healing powers and being able to place a protective bubble around himself and/or his friends. Finally, he asked me if I could keep a secret.

"Yes" I tell him cautiously but confidently, not wanting it to look like I was doubting myself.

"I have never told the gems this" He says nervously "But I _do _see beauty in everything, just like my mum did."

"I know". I say, it was the emotion I could feel before, the peaceful love that always radiated from him.

"Huh?" He asks seemingly bewildered.

"I have listened to you, and even though you have been with me almost every moment of my life, I have powers I have hidden from you, and I think now is the time to reveal them" His gaze intencifies as he stares at me and I tune into his emotions, feeling a lot of nervousness, but even more that that-curiosity. "I can sense peoples emotions when I want to, and if I need to, I can predict what is going to happen in the future, not the far future-but a few moments into the future, and these two powers are why I am so good in battle, and I believe it is how I unlocked the secret to my gem so easily".

He looks at me in pure wonder and I feel his longing raise over even his nervousness, curiosity and his peacefull love. Even though I know that all we are doing will be revealed to the gems eventually, I don't care because all I can think about are Steven's beautifull eyes as I lean in close, my lips slightly parted as he does the same we are about the have the most important moment of our lives when-.

"STEVEN!" a familiar voice thunders over to us, though I have never heard it filled with so much anger and accusation. And I feel the most pure hatred pouring towards me as a tall figure steps out of the rainforest towards us.

**WHOA, THIS IS GETTIN' DEEP!**

**OK ANYWAYS USUAL RAMBLE ON BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, OKAY BYE.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY THERE ISN'T MUCH GOING ON GUYS, BUT THERE WILL BE MORE IN THE FUTURE! THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LONGER THAN I NORMALLY MAKE THEM,BUT OH WELL.**

** ANYWAYS, HERE IS A CHAPTER FULL OF... I DON'T REALLY KNOW...**

**JUST READ IT.**

**CHAPTER 12**

"Oh no". I whisper "Garnet".

Steven's eyes widen and I feel fear flowing from him, fear for_ me_.

The figure steps out of the shadows and Garnet stares at me ferociously, her anger like a flood of emotion trying to drown me. On her face the biggest scowl I have _ever_ seen "Garnet, please" I say desperatly as she summons her gauntlets and walks menacingly towards me, I dont even know why she is as angry as she is now, but I sense there is more going on than I know.

Steven is frozen beside me in fear "Steven go home, _now_" Garnet orders him through gritted teeth. Knowing better than to oppose her he walks over to to the warp pad and teleports away, pity in his eyes.

"How long were you there for?" I reluctantly ask.

"Long enough".

I close my eyes expecting what will happen next and accept it, pain suddenly errupts in my stomach and I open my eyes to find myself sprawled on the ground. Tears began to make their way down my face.

A tsunami of angry questions reach my ears "Why did you hide your powers from us?!, What made you think it was okay to come here?!, Do you even know why the gems and i were out!?".

I squeak out a feeble "I dont know", The pain from my stomach was spreading around my body.

"We were on the other side of the island looking for a deadly monster!". I can't bear to look at Garnet any longer, but she is bent low over my face obsuring my view of everything else, so I have no choice "You could have gotten Steven killed, you are lucky the other gems didn't see that or you would _not_ come home, as it is, you must come back or Steven will never forgive me".

Garnet picks me up and flings me over her shoulder, where I scream in pain and tears start flowing down my face and I black out.

"Garnet what did you do to her?" I hear Pearls desperate voice as I slowly open my eyes.

I realise they have rolled my shirt up to see what Garnet had done to me, and I gasp at the sight. My whole torso had nearly caved in, every one of my ribs were broken and I couldn't move my left arm, it is dangling weakly to the floor as I realise that I am lying on the couch and the gems are staring at me in horror.

"We need Stevens spit" Amethyst says as she saw that I had awoken.

"No" Garnets voice says quietly (although everyones voices are quiet and I suspect there is something wrong with my hearing) "He is asleep and she needs to learn her lesson, let her heal on her own" She spat at me.

The gems look appaled when I groan up to them, unable to talk for the pain has taken over me.

"She endangered Stevens _life_" Garnet says, Pearl and Amethyst look like they are going to object but they notice I am trying to say something and stay quiet.

"S-s-sorry, I-I can fe-feel your hatred G-Gar-Garnet" I manage to croak out before I faint again.

I wake up feeling no pain at all as I look to the other end of the couch to see Steven gazing at me, I sit up as he explains "Garnet told me I wasn't allowed to heal you, but I _refuse_ to see you in pain".

I start crying and he comes over to me and pulls me into a warm embrace, instantly I stop crying and he tells me "I vow to help you uncover your purpose so that we can be together". I feel my eyes tearing up as Garnet walks into the living room from the temple and realises Steven has healed me. I sense what she is about to do and before she loses her temper, I start talking.

I decide to do the right thing, "Garnet, if you get the other two, me and Steven will tell you the secrets we shared last-night" This seems to satisfy her as Pearl comes out of her room in the temple, she was eaves-dropping to make sure Garnet was not going to hurt anyone, and Amethyst came out from behind the counter where _she_ was eaves-dropping from.

Steven then explains how he _does_ see the beauty in everything, but he didn't want to tell anyone because he felt like he didn't deserve to have his mothers powers when she was clearly better than him, to which the gems gasped out reassurances and lept in to hug him while I sat awkwardly in the background.

When they are done it is my turn to talk, so I begin explaining my power to see moments into the future and feel peoples emotions and explaining how these powers work. Lastly I take a deep breath look at each gem in turn and say nervously "And I love Steven". They don't look as surprised as I thought they would be at this, but before I can ponder over this for even a second Steven says-.

"I love her too"

The gems look absalutely dumbstruck at what Steven has just admitted (exept for Garnet, who saw what we were about to do yesterday).

Steven holds my hand and announces "And I will help her find her purpose no matter what the cost!"

The gems are surprised for a moment before Garnet says "I'm sorry for the way I acted last night Sapphire, and to make up for it, you will have all of the crystal gems help with this".

I smile as I feel the most complex swirl of emotions float around the room, love, surprise, confusion, acceptance, hunger, and a small flow of happiness coming from Steven.

_This is my true family_ I think to myself, with the small hint of a smile.

**YAY, THE GEMS ARE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER, I CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The next few days were spent with a lot of training, learning about gem culture and spending time with Steven. The gems finally giving me their trust, I had been with them for a while and seen them at their most vulnerable, yet I have not attacked-if that isn't a good enough reason to trust me, I dont know what is.

Pearl thought that training me in gem culture and battle would help me to find my purpose, but it had been 5 days and nothing significant had happened, though I tried _so_ hard to find my purpose I feared that I would become obsessed with it. I didnt want to lose myself to this, thus losing Steven, my first and only love.

On one day when I allowed myself a break I was having a movie marathon of _'The lonely blade'_ series with Steven and Amethyst while Pearl was playing checkers with her Holo-Pearl and Garnet was just sitting in the kitchen for who knows what reason. It was a very calm day when suddenly,

CRASH!

"What the heck was-" I began but I was cut off with a,

CRASH!

The guy in the movie was just saying something like 'your not my brother!' When Garnet ordered "Gems, lets go-you too Sapphire".

CRASH!

Exited for my first real fight since I moved back in with the gems I jumped up eagerly as steven complained "Awwww, but this is the best part of the-".

CRASH!

We all jumped up and summoned our respective weapons as Garnet yelled "Move out!".

We ran outside to see something _extremely_ unusual-a giant foot was trampling beach city and with every stomp there was a loud CRASH!

"Oh, no!" Steven said, devastated "I ate the rest of my cerial this-morning! how will we defeat it now!?" This was aknowledged with a snicker from Amethyst and an alomst inaudible 'Oh, Steven' from Pearl.

We sprinted towards the giant foot and Garnet made it there first, landing a series of punches on its over-sized big toe having no effect on it at all.

"We need to find a weakness in order to destroy it!" Pearl yelled after Garnet.

Just then the foot turned around to reaveal a giant (and vulnerable) ruby on the back of its heel "Well, waddaya know?" Amthyst said to a loud sigh from Pearl.

I supressed a laugh and ran at the foot, intending to hit its ruby with my staff and get this over with quickly.

Bad move.

The foot kicked me hard into a building at least 10 meters away, I heard Steven faintly call my name as I struggled to get up, however just as I managed to the foot jumped over to me and crushed almost every bone in my lower body _just my luck_ I think to myself for a second before-POOF I am gone.

**SUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSU**

I wake up in a very comfortable darkness, and I remember during one of my first lessons with Pearl, her telling me that when gems are badly injured they retreat into their gems to regenerate, that is where I was.

It felt nice here, I had no body, it was just my conciousness, when I recall Pearl telling me that gems can change their clothing and physical looks while in their gems, I decide to do so.

As soon as I make up my mind, an image of me appears in front of me, like I am staring into a mirror, so I get to work.

Firstly I look at my hair, down to my hips and messy, I decide to alter it so it doesn't get in my way in battle, so I picture myself with my hair tied up in a casual ponytail and significantly darker blue hair, so I can blend in with my surroundings at night, and instantly the image in the 'mirror' changes. Then I look at my face, I think of something I could try out to make me look nice so I imagine it and my mirror image gets three small dark blue diamonte stars on the outside corners of my eyes, and I decide it looks nice, so I keep it. Next I look at my shirt, just plain light blue with a star-shaped hole to show my gem, and I change it so it is white with a dark-blue outline around the star-shaped hole and a mess of tiny dark-blue stars spread in different places around my shirt and I decide it looks nice. I then look at my jeans and think of how tight they are to move around in, so I change them to comfortable leggings that still look like my old dark-blue jeans. I decide to stay bare-foot, but I make it look like I have painted my nails, turning them into dark blue with white star-shaped diamontes decorating them.

I am very pleased with my appearence and the image of me disappears and then it is just my conciousness alone in the peaceful silence. I don't know how much time passed after that because there seemed to be no time here, it could have been seconds, weeks or even months but I didn't have a clue. After a while there is a bright flash of blue light and I know it is time to go home.

**SUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSU**

I wake up and find myself in Steven's bed, _he must have been sleeping with my gem,_ I think with a smile as I decide to go to sleep and let Steven find out that I am back in his own time, plus it would be pretty funny to see his reaction.

My last sight is of Steven as I slowly drift off into a sleep and dream of having adventures with him and the gems, my family.

**YAY, THAT WAS WEIRD BUT IT'LL BE PRETTY FUNNY TO SEE STEVEN'S REACTION WHEN HE FINDS OUT THAT SAPPHIRE IS BACK, HEHE...**

**ANYWAYS, BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I HAD TO RE-WRITE THIS CHAPTER EXACTLY 3 TIMES BEFORE I WAS HAPPY WITH IT.**

**CHAPTER 14**

"Sapphire!"

I wake up to a rustling of sheets, a dull thud, and a grunt of pain.

Before I can find out where these sounds came from, a sudden wave of nausea mekes me double over and start vomiting all over the ground that seems to be spinning around me, making me fall forwards. Before I can hit the hard floor, the person who was making the sounds before rushes over to me and catches me before it calls out for help.

All of my memories and thoughts zoom around my head untill I can no-longer distinguish the difference between reality and fantacy.

Three figures hurry towards us at the other persons cry, and when I stop vomiting they all haul me outside and drop me onto some sort of white, powdery substace in front of a whole heap of water.

Suddenly all of my memories and thoughts that were seconds ago overwhelming me dissapear, leaving me with a strong sense of whiplash.

I sit for a moment before I realise that someone is asking me if I am okay, to which I answer with a weak and husky "Yes."

I look up and see relief flood over the first persons face, the face I remember to belong to a boy named Steven. I inspect the other three and remember their names are Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, and that they are all friends, but I remember nothing more.

The crystal gems all give me weak smiles and the boy named Steven gives me a hand and helps me to stand up, before the rest of the gems tell me to go have a shower-I can't understand what they mean by this at first, but then I remember that a shower is when you stand under a flow of water and clean yourself, I also remember the location of which-within the beach house-and I slowly walk there by myself, leaving the everyone else standing on the beach.

**SUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSU**

The rest of the crystal gems stand on the beach for a while, at a complete loss of words before Steven gathers himself and finally speaks up.

STEVEN:Uhhh... What was that all about?

AMETHYST:Well, someone should probably tell him that his relationship has just gone down the drain...

STEVEN:Wha-!?

Pearl shoots Amethyst and angry glance and then looks back at Steven, with a hint of sorrow dragging her vioce to a lower tone than it usually is, she begins to speak to steven.

PEARL:Steven, we need to confess, just dont interrupt me while I explain.

STEVEN:O-Okay...

PEARL: **Sigh** Okay, when a Gem is born for the first time, they are incomplete-or, as a human may say, a sort of... Prototype. Anyway, the purpose for the gem to be born incomplete, is to test what sort of powers that gem should have and what sort of personality should go with their powers, so that they are not abused or used wrongly thus killing said gem. When a gem is re-born, they are now complete and have the full extent of their powers and know how to use them.

She pauses for a minute to give Steven a chance to let this information sink in, and gave Garnet a pleading look as if to ask if she would continue in pearls stead-when she didn't, Pearl scowled and kept talking.

PEARL:We told Sapphire she had to find a purpose to find and that she had to stay away from us in an attempt to keep your hopes from rising to high when we found out you had a crush on each-other, that obviously didn't work, but we couldn't tell you that a relationship with her than would be pointless because it would break your heart.

STEVEN: But-but you could have told me...

At that point Steven's eyes started to water.

GARNET:It is okay Steven, there is a possibility you can bring her memories of your love back, at first she couldn't remember what a shower was but then we told her to go have one-which brang back her memory, there is still hope.

PEARL:But there is more you need to know in order to know what to expect from her. Firstly, when a Gem is re-born they will have a collection of memories that are not theirs-but memories of their ancesters, things like the fact that we must protect humanity or that our home planet was once home to millions of gems, though it is not anymore, for reasons they too will find out, but there is so much more-memories of great feats among Gem kind are included among these, and they grant our race with more wisdom that that of humans. These memories are known in a language long forgotten by all but gem kind as 'memoris cor fein' which literally translates into 'memories of all', you should also know that Sapphire gems are known to our race as a very calm people, who will always be loyal, trustworthy and protective to all they love-but you do _not_ want to make a move against them, let they unleash the full extent of their wrath on you. They are also a very intelligent, quiet, battle-ready people and seem to be able to comunnicate with all species, no matter what their language-with nothing but their minds.

Steven looks a bit overwhelmed at this before Garnet continues for Pearl.

GARNET:But, sometimes there are exeptions-and because of the reasons Pearl already stated, Sapphire Gems are considered some of the highest ranking gems from our entire species.

AMETHYST:Yeah, but sometimes they can be a right pain in the butt-most of the time they are stuck-up little-

PEARL:Okay, Amethyst that is enough!

STEVEN:You know what guys, I think I might just be able to bring her memories back, and if I can't, then I will just have to make her fall in love with me all over again!

AMETHYST, PEARL AND GARNET: Thats the spirit Steven!

**OH MY GAWD, IT TOOK ME _SO LONG _TO FINISH THIS, I HAD TO RE-WRITE IT_ 3 TIMES _BEFORE I WAS HAPPY WITH IT!**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY AND STAY TUNED FOR ANOTHER EXITING CHAPTER THAT WILL BE BASICALLY JUST GETTING TO KOW THE NEW SAPPHIRE, ANYWAYS CYA LATERZ!**


End file.
